<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillow Talk || Kakashi x Reader by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845266">Pillow Talk || Kakashi x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake'>bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request: Kakashi pillow talk please 😍</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pillow Talk || Kakashi x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi collapsed on the bed beside you, catching his breath as he re-situated the pillow that was now under his head. You rolled onto your side and watched his chest rise and fall. Your finger trailed down his chest as his gaze turned to you. He smiled at the sight of your figure, your face is illuminated by the small bits of moonlight making their way through the blinds. “Why are you staring at me like that?”</p><p>You chuckled a little. “Just watching you, trying to figure out what could have possibly made you like me this much.”</p><p>Kakashi sat up, resting on his elbows. “Y/n, what wouldn’t make me like you as much as I do.”His rough, calloused hands touched your face, sending tingles thought the skin on your cheek. “You’re the whole package in one.”</p><p>“So what’s going to happen once you take the Hokage position?” Just the thought of it had you worried. You knew that being Hokage would pull him from home more than you would like it to. But you knew as well as Kakashi did that it was something that he really wanted to do. And you knew that Tsunade wanted him to take the job. </p><p>Kakashi sighed. “It’s not going to change anything for us, I won’t let it. I promise.” He smiled, but it was a weak one. He knew that no matter how much he promised that it didn’t mean that it would for sure happen. </p><p>You knew that he was trying to comfort you, but you just couldn’t help but leave the upset look on your face. Kakashi sat up and placed a hand under your chin. “I know you want this Kakashi, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>He lifted your chin so that your eyes met his. “I will always come home to you. There will never be a time that I don’t come home to you. I don’t care how late it is, I will always make sure that I lay my head on this pillow next to yours. And if you’re already sleeping I’ll make sure to tuck you in.”</p><p>The thought made your smile grow, the admiration behind his words making the butterflies in your stomach flutter. You knew that Kakashi meant it. Kakashi was always true to his word and it made you relax a little. “I know you will.” You placed a hand on his cheek and slid it down his face. “I’ll just miss you, but I know that it’s all going to be worth it.”</p><p>“This means I won’t have to go out on missions anymore. You won’t have to worry about me being out with you. We can actually do all the things in life we’ve been talking about doing.” His hand took its place on your hip. “We can start that family we’ve been talking about. It’s the perfect opportunity. Neither of us has a dangerous job anymore.”</p><p>Images of a family flew through your head. The ninja hounds would have someone around other than Kakashi and yourself to give them the attention they needed. You’d always have someone there with you, even when Kakashi was pulling long nights at the office. Unconditional love from someone that you bring into the world. The more thoughts flowed through the more your head spun from it, but the head-spinning was welcomed this once.</p><p>“I’d love that more than anything Kakashi.” </p><p>Kakashi placed his face only a couple of inches from yours, you could feel the warmth of his breath on your lips. “Well, then why don’t we go for round two right now?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>